Dear Cody
by FeelingThePullCallYourName
Summary: No one has ever seen him the way she does. She loves him but he doesn't know this. Well, maybe he does but he's too blind to see anything else. She gave everything for him but he doesn't know this. Maybe this letter will help him figuring out... One-Shot.


**Another one shot. It's not really a happy BethxCody one shot, in contrary, it's sad, but it could fit with any other pairings... Anyway, I chose that one. **

**Some inspiration by Vanessa Carlton. (songs The One and White Houses)**

**I don't own TDI**

* * *

_**Dear Cody,**_

The first time I saw you was in the camp Wawanakwa in Total Drama Island. That reality show was done on an island really far from where I have been. You know, I grew on farms in Alberta near hens, pigs, cows and all these kinds of animals. Honestly, I always wanted to leave that place because when you have been living with animals for your whole life, you get pissed off to see the same landscape everyday. That is why I took a chance when I heard about Total Drama Island. As you noticed it, my audition wasn't so good but the producers gave me a chance anyway and that is how I arrived on the island.

I was the first camper to arrive. Of course, later, some others came to join me in the adventure of my life. Then, after a few minutes, a young boy, with chestnut hair and deep blue eyes, stepped out from the boat that just came on the island and walked toward Chris. Girls weren't falling for him even if he was trying to flirt with them but he didn't have to do it with me. It was you. Cody, since that day, since that second, I don't stop thinking of you but, even after all the efforts I have done for you, you never looked my way. I was keeping that dumb friend image for you.

Well, after many episodes of the show, I knew you were attracted by Gwen, the goth girl who was considering you like a "bothering little brother". I never talked to you about it but I was so sad of the situation. She didn't know how much she was lucky to have you at her knees. It took you a long time to understand she didn't want you, but Trent. I am sure it broke your heart when you realized it and I totally understand you. I feel the same when I see you hanging around many girls that are not even in a little way like me. Do you remember when you got voted off and I took you to the dock of shame seeing that you were unable to walk? There, I told you something that you shall never forget. I spoke like a happy little girl but in my heart, all I wanted was to cry. My anger was so high that, when I left you, I accidently pushed you in the lake. After, I don't even remember what they did for you. All I know is that I felt a bit satisfied but hurting you amplified my hatred and love for you.

After Total Drama Action, when I was in the final two but I lost against Duncan, I was offered something that I couldn't refuse. I accepted a contract for television project named «Show time», a TV show now really popular in the USA. In it, I play Lillian Rose, a young girl who moves to New York to know fame and maybe find the true love. It is a bit like my actual life. Three months ago, I went back to Toronto for a party organized by Geoff for all the ex-participants of the reality show in a night club. I saw many of my former rivals and friends on the show but the only one I really wanted to see was you. You arrived at the party, but not alone as I expected you.

You told me her name was Elli, a nice and cute blonde who looked sweet and innocent as you look. Damn you didn't know what you were doing to me! She was treating you like if you were just a useless thing that she was using to get to celebrity. I saw it when she broke up with you, saying that she deserves better than you, and then she joined Justin on the dance floor. You tried to be happy all the rest of the evening but I saw in your eyes that something was totally wrong.

I walked toward you and asked you what happened. In view of your uncomfortable look, I knew it would be easier to speak together alone. I took you to the second floor of the night club in an empty room not busied by some horny couples. I carried an alcohol bottle in case you would like to forget more of pain. We sat on the bed of the fancy-like room and I kept talking to you while we were gulping down some liquid. You told me you thought there could have been something between the two of you. You thought she was the one. She was a bitch. I knew it at the first sight.

"She is so blind. You're awesome and cuter than any guy around here!"I said

I grinned, you laughed, we stared at each other. There was a deep silence between us. I could see a light in your eyes. You removed my glasses and looked deeply in my green eyes for 3 seconds.

"You're quite pretty too."You said softly.

Then your head came closer to mine and our lips joined. I felt a lightening going all over my body. For the first time in my life, I felt wanted. I felt loved and I wanted to love. The shock suddenly turned me more excited than ever. I wanted you. I wanted to feel you more. I pulled in closer and crushed harder. I had wished I could show you that I was more than you would need. I was ready to give myself. We began to make out and later, shirts were off. You lied on me as I did the same on the bed next to us. It became hotter and… Don't need you to remind what happened next. That night, I am sure you remember it. I think what we did was my first time and my first mistake.

I don't know if it was important for you but, for me, it was. The next day, when I woke up, you weren't there, next to me. All I found was a note on the bed side table;

_«This should never have happened. » _

I was so sad. You don't know how you hurt me. I'll never forget that. I lost what I wanted to keep for somebody special. I thought that person was you! I passed all the next nights to cry because of you. Well, then I understood that I gave you something I will never get back. I felt was ridiculous so I stopped weeping and came back to New York to finish filming my TV show. Now, I am almost done with that letter and I am pouring a tear at each sentence. We offered me another contract for a movie and if I accept it, I will need to have inspiration because it is a romantic movie. I didn't want to accept it before I send you that letter. Cody, you are still the golden boy that I loved inside of you but, why that nice guy would have done nasty, but important things with me if he didn't want to see me again? I don't know. Don't say gravity can bend the time and joke as usual. I need an answer for this question. You may take time to send me a note back but whatever you will do in your life, even if you tell me you don't love me, don't let another nice girl suffer as you did with me. I've got everything I want; fame, money, success but I don't have what I need. Guess what it is.

Please answer sooner as possible.

_Bethany Raintree_


End file.
